


Shopping Montage (Kinda Not Really)

by AFlameThatFlickersOutTooSoon



Series: Heed Not the Wizards Who Scream Revolution (a Hamilsquad Hogwarts au) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, I promise this’ll get more interesting, Tags Are Hard, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are cousins, but I needed this work to explain everything, but then again aren’t we all sleep deprived?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFlameThatFlickersOutTooSoon/pseuds/AFlameThatFlickersOutTooSoon
Summary: Alex stood for a few more seconds before realizing that he should probably be following her into Diagon Alley. They hadn’t come just so that he could stand there staring at it. They had come so that he could get school supplies. For magic wizard school. Because all of the weird things had to happen to Alexander Hamilton.





	Shopping Montage (Kinda Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in what will become a series of one-shots. They’ll probably be pretty short considering I’m writing on my phone. They’ll probably all be crappy with 400 words. (I wrote this before I had finished the chapter.) All of these one shots will be in the same universe, but they won’t be a cohesive story. It is set in a world where the original Harry Potter characters are still there, just the Hamilsquad is thrown in too.
> 
> Cross-posted on Quotev.
> 
> I think I’m in over my head.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton or Harry Potter.

John Laurens had always expected to go to Ilvermorny. After all, he did live in South Carolina. His father proved him wrong. He sat John down one day, and started explaining the he would not be staying in America for school. Apparently, there was something about Ilvermorny’s history that Henry Laurens didn’t like, so off to Hogwarts we go. John was reasonably upset, given that every kid he’d ever known would be going to Ilvermorny, but something as silly as friendship wasn’t going to stop Henry from sending his son away because the school’s founder believed something different than he did. John was sitting on a bench in the park staring at the Hogwarts acceptance letter when he heard the voice.

”John!” It was Martha Manning, John’s one and only actual friend. Their parents probably expected them to get married someday, but thankfully Martha showed just as much disgust in the idea of that happening as John did.

”Hey Martha!” John said almost too cheerfully, quickly folding up the letter.

”Oh, is that your acceptance letter?” Martha slid onto the bench next to him.

”Yeah.”

”I got mine today too! This is going to be amazing! I can’t wait to go!” She grinned and waved the letter in John’s general direction. “I’ve heard so many great things about Ilvermorny-“

”Martha...”

”What?”

”I’m not going to Ilvermorny...”

”What?”

”My dad has a problem with the school, and you know how he is.”

”But-“

”It’s no use. I’ve already been accepted into Hogwarts, and no one can argue with my dad. I’ll still see you over the summer.”

”Oh well... I guess that means we should make the best of the rest of the summer, huh?” 

“Yeah.” She grinned and grabbed John’s arm, pulling him off down the path, into the sunset.

John had accepted the fact that he was going to Hogwarts, but the reality of the situation didn’t fully hit him until he was standing in front of The Leaky Cauldron with his father. 

“Well? Come on.” John’s dad pushed him towards the entrance. He walked forward slowly and pushed the door open. There was a crowd surrounding something that John couldn’t see, other than the giant man who couldn’t be completely human. Normal humans aren’t that tall. He paused for a second to stand up on the tips of his toes and try to see what everyone was so interested in, but quickly gave up when he saw his dad glaring at him and kept walking. Through the back door, he was met with a brick wall. His dad tapped it a few times with his wand, and it opened up into an archway, through which John could see a street filled with people. As his father pulled him down the street, John stared at everything, or at least tried to. He could’ve been there for days and still not see everything. After the first few shops they went into, everything started to blur together. John mostly just hung back looking at displays while his father bought everything he needed. After John had spent ten minutes dotting rainbow color-changing ink on as many of his freckles as possible and another five trying to untangle his hair from the telescope he’d managed to get it caught in, his dad told him to go get robes, because he was wasting time just sitting around doing nothing. He’d come to Madam Malkin’s after he’d bought everything, and then he’d take John to Ollivanders to get a wand.

John pushed open the door and awkwardly stood there before someone finally noticed him.

”Hogwarts?”

”Yeah.”

The witch led him to the back, where there were two other boys being fitted. One of them was pale with white blonde hair and cold gray eyes. He was talking to the other one, who was rather short and scrawny, though it’s not like John could judge someone for their height. He had messy black hair and his round glasses were held together with copious amounts of tape. 

“I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” The blonde one was saying.

”Er...” The boy seemed to be struggling for something to say, and John took this as an opportunity.

”My mother was a Hufflepuff.”

The blonde one frowned at him. “What have you done to your face?”

”I... uh...” John stammered, his face going red. “It’s color changing ink... I was bored.”

“Hmm.” The boy pursed his lips. “And who are you?”

”My name is John Laurens.”

”You aren’t from around here, are you?”

”No. I’m from South Carolina. In America.”

”Then why are you going to Hogwarts?”

”My dad has a problem with Ilvermorny. I’m not sure what it is, but he decided to send me here.”

”Hmm. And your parents, they’re our kind?” John was liking this boy less and less. He’d met wizards and witches like him before, and they were never very pleasant to be around.

”They’re both purebloods.”

”You know, I don’t think they should let the other sort in. They’re just not the same, they aren’t brought up with our ways. Most of them don’t even know about Hogwarts before they get their letter, imagine that! I-“ He was cut off by the witch fitting the him saying that he was done. “Well, I’ll see you both at Hogwarts.” He walked off, leaving John and the other boy sitting in silence for a brief moment before he was done too.

The last shop they visited was Ollivanders. It was old with peeling paint and a dusty wand on a purple cushion in the window. It was a bit underwhelming for all that people said about it.

He slowly pushed open the door and a soft tinkling bell rang out. It felt a bit like an empty library; the ones that make you feel like you’re not supposed to be there or make any noise above a whisper. Hundreds and hundreds of boxes lined the walls. The place felt more deeply magical than anywhere he’d ever been before. John immediately took back the thought that it was underwhelming.

”Welcome to Ollivanders.” The soft voice made John jump, spin around, and nearly crash into his father. The man before them was old and thin and pale, with white hair and glimmering gray eyes. He was standing partly in shadow, adding to the ominous aura about him. “I am Mr. Ollivander.” He directed this at John. “Ah, Henry Laurens! I remember you. Maple, twelve inches, unyielding.”

_Unyielding. That sounds about right._

”And who is this?”

”This is my son, John.”

”Nice to meet you.” Mr. Ollivander held out a hand for John to shake, which he did. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?”

Without waiting for an answer, Mr. Ollivander pulled out a small silver take measure and began measuring. After a bit of that, he started pulling boxes off of the shelves and handing the wands in them to John and telling him to wave them around. The first ten to fifteen acted like normal sticks of wood. 

“Now, let’s try this one. Aspen, unicorn hair, eleven inches.” John took it from Mr. Ollivander’s hand, and waved it. It let out a bang and a beam of golden light erupted out of the end. It shot through the air for a few seconds before bursting into a miniature firework with another bang. 

That night John had trouble sleeping. It wasn’t a rare occurrence; John often sat awake for hours in the dark, trying to sleep. He sat there, staring out of the window at the town he called home. He would only see his siblings a few times a year until they became old enough to start school themselves. Yes, they were being tutored because his mother wanted them to learn ‘basic skills that you need to live your life’ and there was no way Henry Laurens would send his children to school with muggles, so John couldn’t really say when they were old enough for school, but that’s beside the point. His younger sister Martha would be old enough to go to Hogwarts in two years, but until then, all of his siblings would be here in South Carolina during the school year while John was an ocean away. Eventually John fell into an uneasy sleep, after tossing and turning for another hour. Or at least that’s what it felt like. It could’ve been longer or shorter; lying in the dark with nothing to do can mess with someone’s sense of time.

~

Eliza was ecstatic about going to Hogwarts. She’d been practically bouncing around ever since she got her letter. And Peggy hated it. She’d been upset about Angelica leaving, but at least then she had Eliza to hang out with while Angie was gone. Now she had no one. She sat on the patio steps, curled into a ball and glaring at everything. Peggy shivered. Summer had no business being this cold, even if it was evening. Her sister had yelled that she’d be cold as she’d stormed out. She was cold in just a short sleeved yellow tee shirt and shorts, but refused to give Angelica the satisfaction of going inside, even if it was just to get a coat. 

”C’mon Peggy, you don’t have to be so mopey about it. We’ll both be back for the holidays.” She could tell it was Angelica from the voice, but still refused to turn around.

”Yeah, but I’ll still be lonely most of the year.”

”What about Stephen Van Rensselaer?” Eliza suggested.

”Yeah, like I want to hang out with him.”

”You could always go out and try to make new friends.” Peggy gave a noncommittal grunt and Eliza sighed. “What about dad’s dinner parties?”

”Dad’s dinner parties can go to hell.”

”Peggy!” Angelica snapped.

”What?” Peggy finally turned around. Both of her sisters were standing behind her, wearing their signature colors: pink and blue. They were polar opposites in terms of looks. Eliza was pale with straight black hair cascading down her back, while Angelica’s skin was darker and her hair was wavy, dark brown, and up in a bun. They were polar opposites in their demeanors too. Eliza was gentle and sweet, whereas Angelica was fierce and protective. Despite this, they complimented each other perfectly. It sometimes made Peggy feel unnecessary and left out.

”Watch your language!”

”I’m only two years younger than you...” 

”That doesn’t mean you get to swear freely!”

”I think you gave up on that when you started swearing around me, which, may I remind you, was last year.”

Angelica was silent for a second. 

“I hate it when you’re right.”

”You must hate me a lot, then.” Peggy grinned up at Angelica.

”Did I ever tell you that you’re adopted?”

”Yes, actually.”

Eventually over the next few days, Peggy calmed down, even going with her family to Diagon Alley, which she had previously screamed that she wouldn’t do until she got her letter. She had been true to her word when Angelica went to get her things for her first year, but ended up crumbling and going when Eliza got her stuff. And she didn’t regret it. Diagon Alley was amazing, and it left Peggy regretting not going the first time. Maybe Eliza and Angelica were right. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe Peggy could make friends. Maybe she could even suffer through some of her dad’s dinner parties- though that was unlikely. But still possible. It couldn’t be that bad. And after all, it was only one year. 

~

James Madison had always been sick. This was something Thomas knew. But he had never realized just how bad it was. And now he was sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungo’s. Next to James’s parents. They looked confused and terrified. But they couldn’t be blamed, they were muggles. They were bound to be, even if they hadn’t been muggles. After all, having your son get sent off to a magical hospital for an unknown reason was certainly a reason for confusion and/or fear. The day had been so perfectly planned. He had been planning to take James with him to Diagon Alley to get Thomas’s stuff, even though James would be getting his things at a later date when whatever witch or wizard came to tell him about how he was a wizard. Thomas had been trying to spend as much time with James as possible, ever since his parents told him that they were sending him to Hogwarts. Apparently there was some guy who was ranting about how terrible Ilvermorny was and he managed to change Thomas’s parent’s minds about sending him there. He had been trying to spend more time with James because he knew that James would be going to Ilvermorny, but now everything was being questioned. Like if James would live long enough to see Ilvermorny.

Thomas took a long quivering breath, desperately trying not to cry. James was his best friend; one of his only friends. Thomas remembered the first time he had met James, it had been on a particularly nice day in early June. Thomas had seen a boy sitting against a tree trunk, making leaves dance around in the air. Of course, he didn’t know what he was doing. Thomas had seen him on a few occasions. Not very much, but enough to know that he didn’t know that he was a wizard. Thomas did. So finally, Thomas walked over to him.

”Do you mind if I sit?” The boy looked up at him, startled, and the leaves fell to the ground.

”No, I don’t mind.” His voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper. Thomas smiled, and then sat.

”Those leaves were pretty. The way you made them dance.” He snapped his head around to look at Thomas, eyes wide.

”What are you talking about?”

”The way you made the leaves swirl around in the air was pretty.”

”What makes you think I did that? I didn’t do it. It was probably just the wind or something!”

”There is no wind right now.” Thomas grinned, “You don’t have to worry about what I’ll say about it.” Thomas picked up a small stone and it leapt out of his hand, then started bouncing in a circle around the tree. “I’m Thomas Jefferson.” Thomas held out a hand.

”James Madison.” James took his hand and shook it.

Thomas soon learned that James wasn’t much of a talker, at least not in front of him. So Thomas talked instead. He rambled on and on about anything that came to mind. Eventually, James started getting comfortable enough with Thomas to start talking too.

From there, Thomas and James became inseparable. Thomas told James everything he knew about the wizarding world, from what his cousin had told him about wizards and witches in France to the things he had overheard from his father’s meetings, to the the simple things that most wizarding children were taught at a very young age. In return, James told Thomas about the muggle world. Due to Thomas’s parents being who they were and the strict rules in America when it came to muggles, Thomas hadn’t interacted with the muggle world very much, if at all, so he was fascinated by everything James told him. It was all just so amazing, the things that muggles had created to survive without magic and the differences between their worlds. James would occasionally bring him muggle things. They were small things like ballpoint pens and muggle money and flashlight keychains and sometimes the occasional book, but they meant the world to Thomas.

Thomas was worried about how his parents would react to him spending so much time with James, given that he was muggle born, but apparently his parents had minimal problems with muggle borns. This had surprised Thomas, given their opinions on muggles, but he didn’t care to question it. Though they were probably going easy on James because they were so ecstatic that Thomas had finally found a friend who wasn’t Sally Hemings, the daughter of a squib who worked for the Jeffersons. Even though they had told him they didn’t have a problem with James, Thomas was still incredibly nervous about asking them if James could come with them to Diagon Ally to get Thomas’s school supplies. Maybe he was worried that his parents would think that being his friend was okay, but bringing him along school shopping was stepping over the line. They were less enthusiastic about it than they had been with James being a friend, but they agreed nonetheless. Thomas had rushed to tell James as soon as possible, and then spent the next several hours explaining everything he knew about Diagon Ally in great detail. Thomas had probably already told James most of the things, but James had still listened intently. They had both been so excited for it... until everything went wrong. Right after they stumbled out of the fireplace into The Leaky Cauldron, James collapsed. He was rushed off to St. Mungo’s, his parents were contacted, and Thomas was somehow landed with the task of telling them what had happened. It had been so incredibly awkward to explain to two muggles that he had been taking their son to go shopping for school supplies for wizard school when he collapsed after traveling to London by way of fireplace. Before meeting James and learning about the muggle world, Thomas had never realized just how weird some of the things he would see as normal would be to muggles. Needless to say, explaining that to James’s parents was not fun. At first they had laughed, thinking it was a joke, but quickly realized that he wasn’t joking. Then they started begging him to say it was a joke. Then they asked him to explain it again, and then they completely broke down.

Thomas glanced at them again, out of the corner of his eye. If possible, they looked even more confused and terrified. Thomas wiped his eyes with his sleeve to get rid of the tears that were quickly forming.

They seemed to sit there for hours, and maybe it was. Thomas had stopped glancing at the clock in the first fifteen minutes. He nearly dropped off to sleep several times, but always quickly jolted awake. Finally, a healer entered the room. 

“Family of James Madison?” James’s parents looked up. A healer was standing there. “Follow me.”

James’s parents got up and followed the healer, but Thomas stayed in his seat. At least until they were out of the room. After they had left, Thomas got up and crept over to the door, hoping to hear part of the conversation.

”I’m afraid we don’t know what it is.” Thomas heard the healer’s voice faintly through the wall. “He should be fine, at least for now, but we suggest sending him to Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny. That way we can keep a closer eye on him.”

James’s mother said something that Thomas didn’t catch.

”He’s awake now. Would you like to see him?” The healer said.

”Yes, please.” James’s father said. Thomas heard their footsteps continue down the hall. He walked back to his chair, and sat down, mind whirring. They don’t know what it is? How can they not know what it is? What does that mean for James? Thomas sat there in the quiet waiting room, mulling things over in his head. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed his own parents walking in. He only noticed them when his dad put a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his seat at the unexpected pressure.

”Hey Tommy. You okay?”

_No, of course I’m not okay. My best friend just collapsed and they can’t even figure out why!_

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

”Sure about that?”

”Yes.” They stood awkwardly for a bit before taking the seats on either side of him. 

“So, Thom-“ Thomas’s mother was interrupted by the door banging open. James’s dad came storming up to them; expression livid.

”What the hell did you do to my son?” Thomas’s parents blinked. “Did you not hear me? What did you do to my son?”

”We didn’t do any-“ Thomas’s mother started.

”Really? Then why is my son sitting is a hospital after spending the day with you people?”

”I don’t know! I’ve never seen anyone react that way to floo powder before! It was entirely unexpect-”

” _Floo powder._ ”

”Yes. It’s used to travel between fireplaces. We-“

”It’s used to _travel between fireplaces_.”

”Yes. Now will you stop interrupting me?” Thomas’s mother’s eyes flashed dangerously. James’s dad nodded. “Good. As I was saying, we had decided to take James with us while getting Thomas’s school supplies, even though we knew he’d be getting his at another date. Since Diagon Alley is in London, we had to use floo powder to get there. After we came out of the fireplace, James just collapsed.”

”Why were you shopping for school supplies in London?”

”I don’t see why it’s any of your business.” 

“Of course it’s my business! You took my son to London without my permission!” James’s mother cut in.

”Why would we need your permission?”

”Are you kidding? Why would you need our permission?”

”You’re muggles. You don’t know how to make decisions on your own.”

Silence.

Both couples were standing across from each other. James’s parents looked livid, while Thomas’s seemed indifferent.

”I’m sorry?”

”I believe you heard what I said.”

”What makes you think it’s okay to tell people that they don’t know how to make decisions?”

”Because it’s true.” Jane and Peter Jefferson seemed genuinely confused about why the other pair was mad at them. Then, somehow, everyone started shouting in almost perfect unison. 

Thomas took this as an opportunity to slip through the doors and down the hall to where he knew James was. Carefully, he pushed the door open to see his best friend sitting in bed and hugging his knees. James looked up when Thomas walked in, and even managed a weak smile.

”Hey.”

”Hey.” Thomas walked across the room to sit at the foot of James’s bed. He then launched into speech, talking about everything that crossed his mind, just like he always had with James. They talked for hours until a healer finally came in to tell Thomas to leave. As he walked away, Thomas looked back at James and grinned, before letting the door close behind him.

~

A lot of weird things had happened to Alexander Hamilton. At that point he didn’t think anything could surprise him anymore. He was wrong. Because he was certainly surprised when the owl came soaring through his window, and even more so when he found the letter. Addressed to him. At first he had though it was some sort of prank, he wouldn’t put it past the kids he went to school with to do something like this. They already called him a freak, they had ever since the weird stuff started happening around him. How anyone that tried to hurt him would insist that they’d been shocked, and other things like that. They were little things, but apparently enough to convince his classmates. However, he was finding it hard to imagine his classmates caring enough to find and train an owl just for this. So he read the letter, wrote a response and tied it to the owl’s leg, daring to hope that it might be real. After all, how would any of his classmates know what his bedroom looked like?

Only a few days had passed before the witch showed up on his doorstep to explain everything to his mother and take him to get supplies. The witch introduced herself as Martha Washington and then apologized for the wait.

”Normally, with muggle born students, we send-“ She started to explain, but was interrupted.

”What’s a muggle born?”

”It’s a term for a witch or wizard who has been born to muggle parents.” When Alex opened his mouth to ask what a muggle was, she said, “A muggle is a non-magic person. Anyway, we normally send someone to deliver the letter and talk to the parents in person, but for some reason you were listed as a half blood, which means one of your parents was a witch or wizard and the other was not. There must have been a mistake on the records.”

”Well, my dad isn’t exactly around anymore, so maybe he’s a wizard?”

”Yes, you might be right... Anyway, time to go and get your supplies.”

”Wait, Mrs. Washington, I don’t have any money.”

”Don’t worry about that, the school provides the students with enough money to get supplies if they can’t afford them. We might have to get some things second hand, but it should be fine. You should pack, you’ll be staying in The Leaky Cauldron until term starts, but don’t worry, it’s only a few days.”

Once he had done so and reappeared with a backpack, she started searching through her robes, then seemingly gave up and grabbed his arm. “Normally I wouldn’t do this, but I seem to have forgotten my floo powder. Now, just warning you, you may feel a bit nauseous after we get there.”

”Wait-“

There was a pop, and everything disappeared.

They reappeared in front of a small building with a sign that read The Leaky Cauldron. Alex stumbled slightly, and hunched over, clutching his stomach.

”You’re doing well for your first side along apparition. Most people throw up.”

”That’s reassuring.”

”It should be. Most don’t apparate at all until they’re seventeen.”

Mrs. Washington gave him a few minutes before pulling him into The Leaky Cauldron. They went straight through and into the small space behind it, which housed a trash can and a brick wall. Mrs. Washington took out her wand, tapped the wall, and it opened up into an archway. Alex stood there, gaping at it, and she grinned at him.

”This is Diagon Alley.”

Alex stood for a few more seconds before realizing that he should probably be following her into Diagon Alley. They hadn’t come just so that he could stand there staring at it. They had come so that he could get school supplies. For magic wizard school. Because all of the weird things had to happen to Alex.

The shops there seemed too strange to be real. They sold things like beetle eyes and books on how to hex your enemies. Martha nearly had to drag him out of Flourish And Blotts. Alex wished he could’ve stayed longer, but he knew he had to grab all of the things on the list he’d been given before dark. This was a bit of a problem given how late it already was. 

He and Martha walked up and down the street, constantly checking and rechecking the list in order to be completely positive they hadn’t missed anything. They did have to get almost everything second hand, but Alex ended up getting a few things new. A few books and a few quills, which was more than he was expecting.

Martha dropped him off at The Leaky Caldron, gave him the tickets for the Hogwarts Express, told him how to find the Knight bus, and gave him enough money to get to King’s Cross.

Alex dragged himself up to the room and collapsed into the bed, both physically and mentally exhausted from the day. He was completely out only a few moments after his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely in over my head.
> 
> Well there goes my saying that I’ll only write crappy 400 word one-shots. Well, maybe not the crappy part. I think that might still be true. It’s definitely true. I kinda hate this.


End file.
